Jamie, Chrissy, Singing Note and Human Coloratura
Jamie, Chrissy, Singing Note and Human Coloratura is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot While Stanley and Rara went away for a whole month, Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note have to stay with Rara's Human Counterpart at her home. So, They had the most funnest time of their whole lives. Arriving in Fantasyland/Meet Human Rara One day, Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note said their goodbyes to their parents and took the train to Fantasyland. When they arrives, Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note were surprised that there was a limo parked at the station. And out of the Limo, It was the Human Counterpart of Countess Coloratura. She was happy to see them, She helped them with their bags into the trunk. After arriving at Human Rara's Mansion, Human Rara told Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note the rules about wiping their feet at a softest welcome mat, Keeping the house clean, Letting her know what they need, Telling where they're going before leaving the house and Getting ready for bed at 9:00 PM. Human Rara showed the twins a brand new room (with a bunk bed, a computer set, a flat screen television, a hot tub, a couch, a video game set and the posters of Skylanders, LEGO Ninjago and Rainbooms). Jamie and Chrissy unpacked their bags while Human Rara sets up Singing Note's crib in her room. The Tour of Human Rara's Mansion/Playing with Singing Note Later, The twins were given a tour around her mansion. Human Rara even showed Jamie and Chrissy her hand and heelprints on the dried cement and Singing Note loved the prints. After the tour, Human Rara began to play with Singing Note and she liked her because she reminds her of her mother. Outside, Singing Note was played in the mud and Human Rara remembers that she and Human Applejack got muddy while pulling tug a war when they're young. So, She got her out of the mud. Back inside, Human Rara wiped her feet on the mat and take Singing Note upstairs to give her a bath. Meanwhile, Jamie and Chrissy calls Yuna, Emerald and Skyla. Yuna told that she was with Vice Principal Luna because she's a counterpart of her mother. Emerald told that she was with Human Rarity because of hers. Skyla told that she and the Royal Crusaders was with Dean Cadance because of hers too. Then, Human Rara was taking care of Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note because she's their mother's counterpart. Giving Singing Note a bath/Diaper Change Human Rara calls Jamie and Chrissy for help to give Singing Note a bath, They gave her some helping hooves. After bathtime, Chrissy notice something smelly. Singing Note needed her diaper changed. So, Jamie and Chrissy brought out the diaper bag for the changing equipment as Human Rara started changing Singing Note. Dinnertime/Bedtime That night, It was dinner time, Human Rara had a homemade meatball sandwich with vegetables. The dinner plate has grapes, burritos, burgers and cupcakes. It was bedtime, Human Rara told a story about the events of Nadira the Babysitter and tucked them in. After tucking in Jamie and Chrissy, Human Rara sang a lullaby to Singing Note and rocked to sleep. The next day/Preforming in the Concert The next morning, Human Rara got up and get dressed in her outfit. Then, She fixed breakfast for Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note. After breakfast, Human Rara begins preforming at the concert as the twins and their baby sister sat next to Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone were there with Dean Cadance, They had a really fun time. After the concert, Human Rara felt hungry as she took the foals out for lunch. After lunchtime, They went home. One month later/Back home at last One month later before going home, Jamie and Chrissy ask Human Rara if they can come to visit her again, Their permission was granted. Jamie, Chrissy and Singing Note took the train home. They reunited and told their parents what a fun time they had with Rara's Human Counterpart and asked to visit her again soon. They agreed as the episode ends while Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about how Jamie and Chrissy were doing with their mother's human counterpart. In the end credits, Yuna was reading the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 when Chompy Mage came to see her. Not a moment too soon, She used her magic to calm down Chompy for his rampaging behavior. Trivia * Songs # Transcript *Jamie, Chrissy, Singing Note and Human Coloratura (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes